Certain applications require various sets of data for testing purposes. While real user data can be used for testing, such data changes slowly and infrequently. As such, non-user data can be generated and used for testing. Conventionally, testing data is generated by hashing and/or cryptography techniques. However, generating testing data by hashing and/or cryptography techniques may be slow and inefficient.
Furthermore, in conventional systems, a master copy of a data stream is needed to verify another copy of the data stream. The master copy of the data stream can be compared to the other copy of the data stream to determine whether the values of the data stream to be verified match those of the master copy. However, it may not be feasible and/or too costly to maintain a master copy of each data stream that is to be verified.